melodys_media_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Classics
Several months after the first five of Disney's animated features originally seen on VHS since the early 1980s were discontinued in 1984, an entirely new brand called the Walt Disney Classics was established. Since then, any further of Disney's animated features were often released under this brand, and were only available for a limited time each, usually about half a year to as much as up to three years. They all went back to Moritorium on January 31, 1995. List of videos *Robin Hood (December 4, 1984) *Pinocchio (July 16, 1985) *Dumbo (November 5, 1985) *The Sword in the Stone (March 25, 1986) *Alice in Wonderland (May 27, 1986) *Sleeping Beauty (October 14, 1986) *Lady and the Tramp (October 6, 1987) *Cinderella (October 5, 1988) *Bambi (September 28, 1989) *The Little Mermaid (May 18, 1990) *Peter Pan (September 21, 1990) *The Jungle Book (May 3, 1991) *Robin Hood (July 12, 1991) *The Rescuers Down Under (September 20, 1991) *Fantasia (November 1, 1991) *Lady and the Tramp (April 14, 1992) *101 Dalmatians (July 17, 1992) *The Great Mouse Detective (August 21, 1992) *The Rescuers (September 18, 1992) *Beauty and the Beast (October 30, 1992) *Pinocchio (March 26, 1993) *Aladdin (October 1, 1993) *The Fox and the Hound (March 4, 1994) Animated films not released under this brand 1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Instead, it was re-released in theaters for its 50th anniversary on July 15, 1987, and for the last and only time with digital restoration on July 2, 1993, and became the first Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection title, succeeding the Walt Disney Classics. 2. Saludos Amigos *It was only available on The Disney Channel since 1989 and during the 1990s, when it was a premium cable network back then. The film aired uncut. 3. The Three Caballeros *It was released on VHS in 1987 (same year as Lady and the Tramp), but as a regular Walt Disney Home Video title. 4. Make Mine Music *It was only available on The Disney Channel since 1989 and during the 1990s, when it was a premium cable network back then. The film aired uncut. 5. Fun and Fancy Free *It was only available on VHS as two separate Walt Disney Mini Classics titles in 1987 and 1989, respectively. It also aired on The Disney Channel in the early 1990s. 6. Melody Time *There was a 1987 Japanese laserdisc import of the film, in which the film was unedited, like its Disney Channel broadcasts in 1989. 7. The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *It was only available on The Disney Channel since 1989 and during the 1990s, when it was a premium cable network back then. Other than that, it was available on VHS as two separate Mini Classics titles from 1988 and 1990, respectively. 8. The Aristocats *Instead, the film was re-released in theaters on April 10, 1987. 9. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *It was only available on The Disney Channel since the early 1990s, when it was a premium cable network back then. 10. The Black Cauldron *Disney was going to plan to release this film on VHS in early 1989 but got cancelled due to wild success of The Little Mermaid. 11. Oliver & Company *Instead, the film got a re-release in theaters on March 29, 1996.